


Her Angel

by Maxcoolgirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Goku, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Childhood Friends, Churches & Cathedrals, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Interspecies Romance, Priestess!Chichi, Priestesses, Weddings, i guess?, not exactly catholic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxcoolgirl/pseuds/Maxcoolgirl
Summary: In a world engulfed in ferocious war of Heaven and Hell, one priestess is about to go on a quest to end this. But before her departure, she asks the skies to lend her a partner. And she gets much more...





	Her Angel

Echo of midday bells ran through the halls of Sacred Flame Cathedral. Wast windows filled its interior with sunlight, illuminating every detail in golden hue. The halls were empty of pasture, only several priests and priestesses remained, minding their own business. It was moments like this, that Chichi appreciated more than anything else. Moments of calm and harmony. When you can almost feel His presence in the air. This place was her home away from home, where she devoted herself to the right purpose - serving the people and spreading love and mercy of the Maker.

She needed a moment like this. To prepare herself for the upcoming task. 

The never-ending war between Heaven and Hell was currently worse then ever. Constant clashes of Angels and Demons could be heard and seen all across the land. Their equal hate to each other couldn't be satiated by anything. Many holy and corrupt bodies were left on the battlefields that once was full of life and now poisoned from the mix of demons' and angels' blood. And many… Too many mortals became victims of this bloodshed. All innocent, caught in the crossfire, unnoticed by either side. This tragedy… This _catastrophe_ must be stopped!

Luckily, there was a way to end this.

Far away, in a distant mountain region, lives a creature of immense power. The Eternal Dragon named Shenron. If a mortal collects his seven treasures - Dragon Balls - and brings them to his lair, he will grant that mortal one wish. Many tried to collect these ancient artefacts, many tried to reach the mysterious entity, only a few succeeded.

Thats why the High Priest chose Chichi for this task. Not every priestess was willing to train her body the way Chichi did. Martial arts was her passion she was allowed to have. And she sharpened that skill as well as her priestess training. She was strong both physically and spiritually. Her faith was unbreakable. Her loyalty to her duty was unbendable. Everyone was sure, that she and only she is fit enough to fulfil this difficult task. Everyone had high hopes that she will be the one to put an end to this war.

Everyone, but Chichi herself. 

Even though she was usually pretty self-confident (one might even say that she is a bit too feisty and ill-tempered to be a priestess) and always sure in what she was doing, she knew about humility too. And this quest that was lied upon her shoulders… She had doubts about High Priest's decision.

Why _her_? What's so special about her that she was chosen? It couldn't be her title as a princess - she left that privilege behind the cathedral's walls when she committed herself to the Maker. It couldn't be her skills - there are other more powerful priests aside from her. For Maker's sake! She hadn't even travelled this far from home! Ever! She had no idea about the world beyond the walls of Frypan Kingdom. She had no practice of fighting with monsters and evil spirits, not to mention demons! She was completely not prepared for this quest! All she had was her teachings, her holy book, her staff, her well-trained but not indestructible body and praises from others. She was always sure that she is capable enough to protect innocent souls from those who fell to sin, or cleanse the sinners and help them find the way of light. But travel across the war zone? Alone?

When she asked the High Priest to give her a companion (anyone would do), he told her to… she couldn't believe it - pray to the Maker for her good travel! That's what usually brought up her hot temper on more than one occasion. She refused to always commit to prayers and just hope that everything will turn out okay. She was always willing to take action and _DO_ something in order to make things okay. But, alas, she never could argue with her teacher. If he told her to pray, then pray she will. 

And here she was, standing before the altar, basked in sunlight, clasping her hands and… not knowing what to pray for.

What exactly should she ask from the Maker? Is she even allowed to ask stuff from Him? And what are the chances of her actually getting it?

She tried to calm herself, took a few deep breath. Tried to think. To remember what she was taught.

_Have faith blossom in your heart, let hope envelop your soul. He always listens, always watches, and always_ supports _you._

Chichi didn't need much. She had everything she needed but one thing. She knew what to ask for.

With this renewed determination, she closed her eyes, calmed her senses, and started to pray.

"I thank you for the peace and prosperity you graced us with. I thank you for this chance to make things right. I thank you for this honour to finally stop this massacre that rages in your name. I thank you for choosing me to be your emissary… But… please, I am just a girl. Just a humble mortal at your service. I may be skilled, but I'm not experienced in fighting your enemies. I can't do this alone. So please, I ask you just this once! I will never ask for anything more! Just… please… Send me _someone_ , who will journey with me…"

She was sure that she's gonna cry right when she ended her prayer and said "Amen". But suddenly she felt something warm envelop her face. And then there came a voice.

"Your prayers has been heard!"

Chichi flattered her eyes open and stared bewilderedly at the miracle before her.

Bright ring of light - brighter then the sun - above his head. Broad and tall, muscular body, clad in attire she saw only in her holy book. Covered in a flame-like aura, radiating a warm feeling of safety. And huge, humongous white wings! Chichi couldn't believe what she was seeing!

_An Angel_! A real, not illusory, not ephemeral, but solid and breathing Angel was standing before her. As if he just jumped from the skies and landed right before her. She knew he was real - he was touching her! Stroking her cheek with that big and warm hand as if he was glad to see her. She felt so little and insignificant standing before this messenger of the Gods. And yet so happy and relieved. The Maker headed her prayers and send her not just somebody, but one of his _kind_ , one of his _children_ , to her aid.

"You…" voice failed Chichi, tears streamed across her cheeks. She barely managed to speak through her overflowing emotions: "Y-your radiance! It is such an honour!" she was about to bow on her knees to this honourable visitor. But he stopped her by taking her hands and straightening her up.

"Come now, Chichi. There is no need for you to bow to me".

She looked at him confusedly, dumbfounded from this easy-going-attitude he regarded her with. Why does it feel so familiar?

"H-how do you know my name? Um… Your Radiance" she asked sheepishly.

The Angel snorted at her good-naturedly. Scratched the back of his neck in, again, somewhat familiar way.

"Please don't call me _that_. It feels weird to be addressed as some poverty. You know that it's not true. You _should_ know."

Should she? What was he implying? Have they met before or something? But that's not…

Her train of thought was abruptly halted when she took a better look at his appearance. And instantly memories started to flood her mind. Yes, she remembered now! A boy with spiky black hair, deep black eyes and a smile brighter than the sun. He was her close friend, her childhood crush, her promised husband. Her long-forgotten dream…

Chichi clasped one hand to her mouth and other to her heart, as realisation hit her. This angel… This man looked exactly like the boy she knew as a child. Same hair, eyes, smile, and even the same aura of cheery attitude and friendliness.

"G-Goku?" she uttered in disbelieve. Reached her hands to his face to touch him, to make sure that he is, indeed, real. "Is that really you?"

He smiled kindly. His eyes never left hers. He took one of her hands and squeezed it, as if to show her the reality of this situation.

"Yes, Chichi. It is me." his soothing voice incinerated all the doubts of her sanity and filled her with utmost joy. He's here, he's real, he remembered her and she remembered him.

"Oh, Goku!" without any second thoughts, she wrapped her arms around his firm torso and pressed her face to his chest. Sounds of his increased heartbeat was like music to her ears. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

Strong arms enveloped her in a tight bear-hug that made her catch a breath. But she didn't mind. At this moment, in these arms, in this man's presence, she felt safe.

"I'm happy to see you too, Chichi." he whispered into her ear. His hot breath send pleasant shivers down her spine.

"But how is this possible?" she looked up at him, confusion all over her features. "You're an angel? I thought you were just a boy."

He scratched his head again and laughed guiltily. "Yeah, I know how confusing it all is. I surely owe you an explanation if we want to trust each other again and be a good team. It is important for our quest. I promise to tell you everything you wanna know when we'll be on our way".

"You mean you're actually gonna be my companion in this?" she asked with raised hopes.

His answer followed without any hesitation: "Well of course! Why else would I come here?" He looked at her as if it wasn't such a big deal. His expression and mannerisms speaked loud enough about his eagerness.

She knew he would be. He always was prone to go on adventures, no matter how dangerous. It's no surprise that he would be so excited to assist her in this difficult task. And it made her heart swell with rekindled love. Even after all these years, she still couldn't help but admire his free-spirited nature and adore him in any ways possible.

Too bad that she is a priestess now. First time ever when she regretted this decision. Her devotion didn't crumble, no. It's just that, as a kid, she always dreamed of marrying her friend and become a loving and caring wife. To have a cozy little house hidden in the mountains. To have a family of her own. To live her life in peace and happiness.

But that dream is not destined to happen anymore. She left behind all of the opportunities she might've had in exchange of becoming a strong and reliable defender of the innocent. And priests shall not succumb to desires, no matter how alluring. That was the code of the Holy Order. Everyone should follow it. And Chichi followed it since the day one. And, as mush as the idea of her settling down tempted her, she could not allow herself to…

"Oh, by the way!" Goku suddenly perked up. "I remember the promise I gave you when we were kids".

Her heart skipped a bit.

"Wh-what promise?"

"Huh? You forgot? Oh well. I mean it was a long time ago. We were just kids and didn't know any better."

Her breath hitched. It's better be something else. It better not be…

"But I do still remember how you asked me to marry you when we'll get older".

Her brain went haywire and collapsed.

"Back then I didn't know what that meant ant thought you're gonna make some tasty food for me. But as I became a proper angel I saw a lot of weddings that mortals organised. At first it was confusing but the Maker helped me understand the concept. And even if it's not what I first thought it is, I still want to do it with you".

Oh Gods, He still remembered! Heck, SHE still remembered that day! Her mind and cheeks were burning up from the memories of her "proposal".

"And since we're already in a cathedral, we can do it right here and now. I can do the official part. The Maker said that I can since i'm his messenger."

She used to be so bold and naive and such a sissy princess back then! So bold that usually she was the one asking Goku out, to which he complied without thinking any of it. And so naive that she believed that a simple pinkie promise will guarantee her to be a married woman after becoming eighteen. And look how it backfired!

"So, what do you think? Do you still wanna do this?"

He took her hand and she came back to her senses. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Do you still wanna marry me?"

"HUUUUUH?!"

Her squeal of shock bounced across the sacred halls like a ball, echo giving it quite a dramatic effect. It's good that there were nobody else here - it would be humiliating. Who does she kidding?! It is already humiliating! Her childhood friend that she had a crush on (again, who is she kidding? She still have! Just look at this beefcake!) just asked her if she still wanted to fulfil her life-long dream.

"Are you okay Chichi?" Goku asked in concern. "Did I say something wrong?"

His question helped her get a hold of herself. She shook her head and took a few deeb breaths. She should explain herself. Better make it clear right now before she hurts him. It's still gonna hurt him (it hurts her too) but there must be no misunderstanding between them if they want to succeed. She forced herself to speak.

"I'm sorry, Goku, but I can't marry you"

The look of confusion and hurt on his face nearly shattered her heart.

"Huh? Why not? Is it because you have no wedding dress? That's not a problem! Your robes will do. You look really pretty in them you know".

"N-no, that's not the reason!" she hid her blushing face with her veil.

"Oh! I got it! I should've gave you a ring first! I can make one, it's easy!"

"No! That's not it either!"

"You want to invite your relatives? I don't mind but we kinda have no time for that. I thought we can do this quickly and be on our…"

"FOR MAKER'S SAKE, GOKU! I'M A PRIESTESS NOW!!!" she had to yell right at his face, which caused another echo travel around the hall and even made some windows vibrate with clatter. Chichi was breathing heavily, trying to calm her ignited temper. She shouldn't act like this. Not in front of the angel. Even if said angel is her childhood friend… who just proposed to her… and who's proposal she's having a hard time to reject.

"What does that have to do with anything?" his confused question, said with such and innocent tone, nearly sent her tumbling on the floor.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?! Isn't that obvious?! I'm not allowed to marry any man!"

His confusion grew even deeper. "But I'm not any. I'm an angel"

That made her fumble with her words. "Um… Uh… Yes, you are, I know. But that doesn't change anything! A priestess should not succumb to dirty mortal desires like having an affair with somebody".

"But I'm, like, literally one of the purest creatures in existence".

"I… I know that! But still, falling to temptations of a mortal body is considered sinful and…"

"There is no sin in sex!" he interrupted her fiercely "I asked the Maker about it and he confirmed it! He wants everyone to love each other and supports any relationships! Even those that your kind calls sinful. How can you be so dumb about it by the way?"

And that's where her arguments ended. She had nothing else to say. She had half a mind to just run away from this embarrassment and hide in her room until she cools down.

But then he asked what made her entire self clench in pain.

"Chichi, do you not love me anymore?"

She looked at him and nearly choked at the painful sadness in his features. His hurt gaze froze her to the place.

"If you do and don't want to marry me, just say so. I will understand. I know It's been a long time and I realise that your feelings toward me might have changed. After all, we were just kids and had no idea what we were doing. But I assure you that it won't affect our journey. I want us to be good comrades, so you could lend your back to me. I hope that you still want to be my friend though and this whole ordeal won't affect our…"

He stopped his monologue when she wrapped herself around him once again. More tightly than the first time. She hid her face in the crook of his chest. Her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her muffled sobs.

"Chichi…" he hugged her gently. Stoked her back in soothing motion. "Why are you crying?"

She squeezed herself closer to him. Her sobs grew in volume.

"Did I upset you somehow?"

She slightly shook her head in "no". But didn't back away from him, clinging to him like a drowning girl to a safe line. Gods, she loved him so much! Her love never even wavered. Only grew along with her and finally blossomed when she met him after all these years. He was still so gentle, so kind and so loyal that she couldn't help but love him even more. She couldn't put herself in rejecting him. She didn't want to. She wanted to accept his proposal. Desired it with all her heart. Oh how she wanted to just forget all the reservations and limitations her teaching forced upon her. She forced them upon herself! She shaped her beliefs this way and now her beloved was in pain because of it.

She hiccuped and barely managed to speak: "I… I'm so sorry, Goku! I di-didn't mean to dis-dissapoint you. I hate to… to hurt you in this way. Will you ever for-forgive me".

"What are you sorry for?" he asked in concern. "What should I forgive you for?"

"I… I… I'm… Oh Gods!" she grasped his robe in her hands, fighting with herself in order to speak. "I do still love you, Goku. I never stopped loving you! And I do still want to marry you! I really do! It was my dream since we were kids. And I'm really happy that you remember it and proposed to me. It's just that…"

Anything else that she was planning to say, anything to explain why she can't accept his offer, were instantly forgotten when he enveloped her in his glorious wings, leaned closer to her face and pressed his hot lips upon hers. All the world around, the time itself, all stopped and ceased to exist for Chichi. Nothing else mattered anymore. It was just her, him and eternity before them. How could she refuse him? How could she deny herself the simple pleasure of being with him? Be his chosen one. Be his love.

An overwhelming feeling of something warm and bright and powerful enveloped her. It was intoxicating, alluring and hard to comprehend. She had no idea what it was, but it felt so wonderful that she didn't care. It filled her with hope and anticipation of something grand that awaits her right at the corner. And she surrendered to that feeling. Surrendered to her deepest desire that lied in the hands of her beloved.

Felling her acceptance, feeling his astral energy overflow in Chichi's fragile body, putting her in a trance-like state and making her ready for the ritual, Goku smiled. He broke the kiss and clasped Chichi's hands in his. They were both hovering above the floor. Both gloving in his aura and midday light. He closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Maker Almighty, I stand before your judgement, in your domain, at your mercy. I present to you this noble, kind and caring soul, that my heart have chosen. I ask you of your blessing to tie my life with hers, to chain our fates together, to merge our love in one. I beg for your acceptance in my choice and your support in all the struggles that might await us up ahead. I swear on your name to love her with all my being. To care for her, to protect her and to stay by her side till our last breaths, until we become one with your eternal light."

He waited for the answer and he didn't have to wait long. _His_ signal of approval swelled in his core, filling him with _His_ love. And so he continued with the ritual. Squeezed his beautiful bride's hands, making him look at her, still in a daze from his aura, but coherent enough to listen to him.

"I ask you, Chichi, daughter of Gyumao, princess of the Frypan Kingdom, sister of the Light Order. Do you agree to be my wife?"

Still high from both this incredible feeling in her body and her immense love to the man before her, Chichi answered with no hesitation:

"I do!"

He smiled happily at her. Then he reached for his halo. The glowing ring melted in one place and a glowing drop fell in his hand. He shifted it between his fingers until it turned into two golden rings. Then he bit his finger with his sharp canine and draw blood. Shining silver drop hovered by his will right to one of the rings and incrusted itself into a diamond. He put this ring on Chichi's hand, just like mortals do. He gave the other to her and she put it on his finger with shaking hands. With that out of the way, he clasped her hands again and finished the prayer:

"With this soul's agreement and your holy blessing, with my right as your beloved child, I announce us as husband and wife".

As the final part and a form of sealing this pact between them, he did what he dreamed to do fo many years. He kissed his strong, smart, talented and beautiful young wife. This kiss was long, deep and full of passion. Made to solidify the fact of bond that was made between an angel and a priestess.

It wasn't surprising for Goku that Chichi passed out after his aura faded. She was pretty strong for a mortal and it was impressive that she managed to sustain his astral energy for so long. But Goku was one of the strongest angels in the skies so there is no wonder that it was too much for Chichi. Nonetheless, he was happy to share it with her.

He took her in his arms, like a delicate princess that she was, and looked around. Huh, they had a small audience it appears. Of course someone was bound to notice the light show they just performed right at the altar. He walked to one of the priestesses that didn't back away in surprise from his gaze and asked her politely:  
  
"Excuse me, can you please show me the way to her room? She needs to rest a couple of hours. Also, can I have some food later?"

"O-oh! Yes, of course!" stammered the girl. "Follow me".

And follow he did, with his beloved in his hands, curiously looking around and eager to start his new life among the mortals. He was sure that its gonna be exciting. He looked forward to fighting someone strong and get stronger himself. But more than anything else, he looked forward to all the fun he will have with Chichi.


End file.
